darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
49
People in town are beginning to wonder where Bill Malloy is, and Burke suspects that Sam Evans knows more about Malloy's disappearance than he's letting on. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. A new fear has struck at Collinwood, a fear rooted in the disappearance of someone who's life has been involved with the family who lives in this great house. A fear that reaches down from Widows' Hill, and touches others. After speaking with her father on the phone about Bill, Maggie remarks that everyone is looking for Malloy (Carolyn having looked for him earlier today), while Burke is wondering what happened to him. Joe comes in for a coffee on his way back from a post office (48) and asks about Malloy. Burke noses in and he and Joe chest-thump. Burke claims to be worried about Malloy because he's an old friend. Carolyn comes in because her car's in the shop for an hour (something with the carburetor) and is upset at Burke's surly greeting. Joe's upset that she's upset. Sam gets Burke as a visitor and Burke demands to know what Sam had to say at the Malloy meeting the night before. Sam speculates that Malloy left because he had nothing and is hiding. Joe and Carolyn argue about Burke's interest in Roger's interest in Bill Malloy's disappearance. Maggie leaves, upset over the whole mess. Joe tells Carolyn about David's crystal ball prediction. After a half an hour of needling by Burke, Sam begins drinking again and speculates that Malloy just went fishing. Maggie comes home and remarks that Burke had canceled his sitting for today; she wonders why he's at the Evans cottage. Burke leaves 'to go fishing' (aka in search of Malloy). Carolyn's repairs are delayed. They kiss and make up back at Collinwood after she gets a ride from him. Burke shows up to see Roger. Nobody knows where Roger is and Burke’s already tried the office. Carolyn offers to take a message. Sam dodges Maggie's questions about his knowledge of Bill Malloy's whereabouts. Sam believes everyone in the entire town is heading towards death. Memorable quotes : Maggie: With you it's the same old story. You, Burke Devlin, and Roger Collins. Where are we all heading? : Sam: Towards death. Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * Michael Ann as Collinsport Inn Restaurant Customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * Sound effect: For only the third time during the first year of Dark Shadows (7, 22), the buzzer sound effect of a front doorbell, rather than a knock at the door, is heard at the Evans cottage as Burke stops by to see Sam. * First appearance of the Collinsport coffee mug set. Story * Burke warns Joe to search for all the dead bodies if he hopes to marry Carolyn and move into Collinwood. * TIMELINE: Carolyn was at the Collinsport Inn an hour ago. Burke's been at the Collinsport Inn for the last 30 minutes. It will be an hour before Carolyn can pick up her car. The meeting that Bill Malloy had set up was last night. Burke has been at Sam's for 30 minutes. Carolyn's car took more than an hour to fix. Bloopers and continuity errors * Mitchell Ryan heavily relies on the teleprompter during all his scenes. End credits announcement * The Tammy Grimes Show is the new comedy about a far-out funny girl in a wild pursuit of happiness. Advance premiere one week from tonight in color on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 49 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 490049